


Confession and aftermath.

by skinsuit



Series: Reality:  V-135 [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, He calls her Mels, Romance?, Sappy, Schmoop, back to light & Fluffy, canon otp, fluff and sweet, not a crossove this time, reality: V-135
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinsuit/pseuds/skinsuit
Summary: Melody has something to tell Soos, it's important but she's afraid, that after she tells him, he won't love her anymore. This is what happens when she comes forward and what happens after.





	Confession and aftermath.

Melody loved Soos, that wasn’t the problem. He was kind, sweet, funny and fun. He was her big teddybear. That wasn’t the problem. It was the looks Abuelita gave over the breakfast table and muttering about Great-grandkids. It was the hopeful look in Soos’s eyes when he talked about their future and having kids running around someday. Melody really wanted to tell him but she didn’t want that look of love to fade from his eyes. If he knew, would he still love her? She wanted to tell him, it was better then to string him along. So she resolved she would by the end of the summer.

It was a crisp falls night and the shack was closed for the day. They sat on the sofa on the back porch, his arm was looped around her shoulder, her head on his chest. This was perfect and she hated to destroy it but it was now or never, When she told she last boyfriend (not the magician) it was the end but she knew she had to confess to Soos .

“I told you about how I had leukemia as a kid right?“

“Yeah Mels… wait…. it hasn’t come back, has it?!” He said his voice rising in panic.

She could hear his heart beating faster in his chest. 

“No, no… ummm well the chemo made it so I’m infertile.” She sighed wincing to herself.

There was a pause, Soos always took a little longer to get there.

“Infertile…” He asked. “You mean can’t have kids?”

“Yeah, I can’t get pregnant. I know you want kids and…”

He took his other arm and wrapped it around her, squeezing tighter.

“Mels, I love you. That isn’t gonna change, dude. You’re like the coolest lady ever. Besides we can adopt kids, right?”

 

She felt the warmth and happiness in her rising up from her chest and filling her. She kissed him on the cheek. “I love you too, Of course we can adopt and maybe foster kids right?”

“YUSS!” He said and pumped his fist. 

She laughed and they kissed. In that moment they both knew how lucky and loved they were.


End file.
